PEANUTS: The Next ChapterEpisode 51: The Return of Marbles
by HPDrummerman
Summary: Snoopy's wayward brother Marbles makes his appearance known again. Andy and Olaf are also glad to see Marbles again. Charlie Brown, Frieda, Lucy, Schroeder, Linus, and Eudora all go to an indoor waterpark as a weekend trip with the Van Pelts. Sally and Michael join Dolores and Jose for a double date.
1. Chapter 1

Episode 51: The Return of Marbles

**CHAPTER 1: WELCOME BACK, MARBLES!**

Charlie Brown was packing some clothes away. He and Frieda were joining Lucy, Linus, and Rerun on a trip to Manatee Lodge and Resort, which housed a huge indoor waterpark. Also coming along were Schroeder, Eudora, and Piper. Sally was sulking because she wasn't able to go, let alone invited.

"I wish I was going with you, big brother," said Sally, sadly. "Especially when my best friend gets to go, as well!"

"Well, there was not a lot of room to invite everyone, Sally," said Charlie Brown. "On top of that, I need someone to watch Snoopy while I'm away."

"I'm surprised that dog of yours isn't going, either!"

"Well since it's an indoor waterpark, no dogs are allowed that aren't service animals.:

"Just put a vest on Snoopy and then he could go in."

"Nice try, but Snoopy would give himself away, as you know he can't resist temptation."

"Touché!"

As Charlie Brown placed his last bit of clothing in the suitcase, he shut it and waited for Frieda so they could meet up with the Van Pelts and leave.

"Besides, you could do something with Michael this weekend. You'll have the house to yourself. Mom and dad will be at that barber's convention. Wyatt will be staying with our grandparents. Plus, mom and dad left plenty of food."

"I'm not that great of a cook!"

"You can use a microwave, can't you?" Sally just smiled with embarrassment. Charlie Brown sighed.

"She haven't got a prayer," he thought to himself. Just then, the doorbell rang. Charlie Brown went to answer it to see who it was. He saw a beagle who looked like Snoopy, only he had little brown spots on his ears and back.

"Marbles?!" said a bewildered Charlie Brown. "We haven't seen you since your last visit! How are you?" Marbles shook Charlie Brown's hand.

"Are you hear to see Snoopy?" He nodded. "He's in the backyard. I think Andy and Olaf are with him. They live here in town now." And Marbles headed back to the backyard.

Snoopy, Andy, Olaf, and Woodstock were playing cards. They were betting chocolate chip cookies, and Woodstock had the most, as he was winning.

"I got a two pairs," announced Andy.

"Three pairs!" countered Olaf.

"Read 'em and weep, fellas!" said Snoopy with a smile. "Four of a kind!" And as Snoopy went to grab the cookies, Woodstock stopped him. It was then he laid his cards down.

"FULL HOUSE?!" said a shocked Snoopy. Woodstock laughed and gathered all of the cookies and went back to his nest.

"We were robbed!" lamented Andy.

"Did someone hold us up or something?" asked a confused Olaf.

"Hey guys," Marbles said at that moment.

"Marbles!" said Snoopy, surprised to see his wayward brother there.

"When did you get here, brother?" asked Andy.

"Just a moment ago," said Marbles.

"Well come on in," said Snoopy, inviting Marbles into his house. "We all have a lot to catch up on." And the beagle brothers went inside Snoopy's house to hang out and catch up.

**NEXT CHAPTER: INDOOR TROPICAL PARADISE**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2: LODGE LIFE**

The Van Pelts, along with Charlie Brown, Frieda, Schroeder, Eudora, and Piper, arrived at Manatee Lodge. The kids were in awe at the sheer size of the place. When they went in it looked like a tropical paradise inside a building. Beyond the front desk was restaurants, gift shops, and in a large section of the lobby behind some doors was the main attraction: the indoor water park. Because the place was open year-round people could go there during the winter months, as well.

"It's like a palace!" said Rerun.

"Bigger than that, baby brother," Lucy replied.

"What a place, babe!" said Eudora to Linus.

"I know," agreed Linus. "Can't believe we'll be staying two nights here."

"Isn't this exciting, sweetie?" said a happy Frieda to Charlie Brown.

"It sure is, Frieda," Charlie Brown responded.

"I wonder what they have for entertainment here," said Schroeder.

"Whatever it is, it won't beat the water park," said Lucy.

"Mom and dad handed me our key cards," Linus announced. "The boys will stay in one room, the girls in another, and mom and dad will be in their own room." And Linus handed the girls their key cards and then the boys theirs, and they all went to unpack.

Later all of the kids were down at one of the restaurants to eat dinner. They all noticed that Schroeder was dressed in a fancy dinner jacket and matching slacks.

"Schroeder, you know this _is_ casual dining," said Linus.

"I always dress up when we go out to dinner somewhere," Schroeder remarked.

"Hey, if my baby wants to dress up to eat, he can," Lucy chimed in.

"We're not complaining," assured Charlie Brown. "Though I hope the food is good here. I'm starving."

"I am too, hun," added Frieda. Pretty soon the maître d sat everyone down to eat. Rerun and Piper were handed the kids menus while everyone else got adult menus.

"No fair!" sulked Rerun. "Everywhere I go, I always get the kids menu."

"Well maybe if you stopped acting like a little kid once in a while!" retorted Lucy.

"And so it begins," Frieda remarked to Charlie Brown softly.

"No kidding," agreed Charlie Brown.

"It's okay, Rerun," assured Piper. "I don't mind ordering from the kids menu. Besides, we have crayons to color on them. The adult menu will just be taken away while we get to keep these."

"Good point," said Rerun.

Pretty soon their meals all came. Charlie Brown had surf 'n turf which had steak and lobster tail, with a baked potato, and a root beer to drink. Frieda had a fettuccini alfredo with Romano cheese on top and a lemon-lime soda. Linus had the same thing as Charlie Brown, while Eudora opted for the Chicken Caesar Salad with a cola. Lucy got the lasagna and side salad with a lemon-lime soda. Schroeder got the scampi alfredo, similar to Frieda's but with shrimp scampi on it, with a root beer to drink. Rerun and Piper both got burgers, fries, and milk to drink. They all ate their food and then headed back to their rooms to go to sleep. For the next day they would be spending quite a bit of time in the waterpark.

**NEXT CHAPTER: THE BROTHERS BEAGLE**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3: CATHCING UP WITH MARBLES**

Snoopy, Andy, and Olaf were catching up on what Marbles was up to all this time. He had stories for his brothers for days. He had tried to find a home for what seemed forever, but no luck. As it turned out, Marbles was still wandering across the country.

"I actually found our brother Spike's place," he was telling his brothers, "but when I got there it was abandoned and no Spike around anywhere."

"He's living with the round-headed kid's cousin now," said Snoopy. "You ever heard of Trevor B.?"

"The singer?" asked Marbles.

"Yeah, that's him," Snoopy continued. "He's the round-headed kid's cousin and now Spike lives with him and sees the world with him."

"Who would've thought one of our brothers a world-traveler?" observed Olaf.

"Anyway, I ended up with this family in Wisconsin," Marbles continued. "I left there quick. It turned out they put coconut in all of their food!" All of the beagles gagged at the thought of eating coconut.

"You were right to leave that place, Marbles!" said Andy.

"I later stayed with this couple in De Moines," said Marbles. "They were nice and took care of me and fed me pretty good. But as it turned out, the apartment they lived at didn't allow dogs to stay there. So for a while I ended up at an animal shelter for a while. I later escaped from there and made my way here."

"Are you looking for a place to stay, Marbles?" asked Snoopy.

"I am, Snoopy," Marbles replied.

"Well the round-headed kid is out of town for the weekend, but he will be back Sunday night," observed Snoopy. "We can have him look for someone to take care of you. He did that for Andy and Olaf here, and they now live here in town with me. You could live here, too."

"Wow! That would be great! Most of my brothers here and it will feel like home!" And the brothers continued to catch up with each other through the night.

Inside the Brown household, a bored Sally was watching TV when the phone rang. She was hoping it was Michael wanting to come over to at least keep her company, or someone inviting her to a party. SOMETHING. When she answered it, she found it was Dolores calling.

"Hola, Sally," she greeted. "Is your brother home?"

"No, he and Frieda went out of town with the Van Pelts to Manatee Lodge," said Sally.

"Too bad," said Dolores. "I was wondering if they would want to double date with me and Jose."

"Wait. Michael and I could join you. When are you going out?"

"Tomorrow night around 5:30. We were only going to Joe's Café, though."

"Joe's will work! I was bored here at home. I'm glad you did call. That gives me something to do! I'll call Michael and ask him if he's available for that."

"Okay, Sally. Nos vemos mañana."

"Sure, I'll see you tomorrow." And Sally hung up the phone, then dialed Michael's number.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Sweet Babboo!" What are you up to tomorrow?"

"Oh nothing. What's up?"

"Well Dolores was looking for my brother to see if he and Frieda would go out with her and Jose Peterson, but they're out of town this weekend. So I said that we could join them. Would you be down for that?"

"Sure, Sally. What time do we have to meet up with them?"

"5:30 at Joe's. Sounds good?"

"Sounds fine! I will see you tomorrow, cutie!" Sally giggled. She liked being called pet names, as much as she liked calling her boyfriend them.

"Bye for now, my love." And she hung up the phone and got ready for bed. Now she had something to do so she wasn't just sitting at home moping around. As long as she remembered to feed Snoopy and Marbles, things would be all right.

**NEXT CHAPTER: SLIDING AND SPLASHING**


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4: RIDING THE WAVES, INDOORS!**

Saturday had arrived and Charlie Brown, Linus, Schroeder, and Rerun were dressed in their swim trunks and ready to head down to the indoor waterpark. Charlie Brown was excited to try out the TubeRider, a serpentine tube slide that twisted and turned all different directions. Linus was ready to go on the Big Flush, an indoor funnel raft ride. Schroeder was going to take it easy on the lazy river. But Rerun was afraid he would be relegated to the kiddie area with the kid slides and the tall beach party structure, which was the only highlight of the kiddie area. They all waited for their girlfriends to join them.

"So do you think you'll be able to handle the TubeRider, Charlie Brown?" asked Linus.

"I think so, Linus," said Charlie Brown. "It isn't like a roller coaster where I'm going up and down and upside down in some cases."

"True, but it's close," Schroeder chimed in.

"And what about you, Schroeder?" Linus replied. "Are you just going to do the lazy river?"

"After what happened those years ago at Camp Remote with those bullies, I want a tranquil experience in the water, for once," Schroeder responded.

"To each his own, I guess," shrugged Charlie Brown.

"At least you guys will be doing what you want to do," Rerun complained. "Piper and I will be stuck in the kiddie section with those stupid splash pads and small slides that are like regular playground slides, only with water running down them. The only thing the kid's section has going for it is the beach party structure."

"You and Piper could do the lazy river with me and Lucy," suggested Schroeder.

"Thanks but no thanks," said Rerun. "As disappointed as I am being stuck in the kid's section, I'll still take that over the lazy river any day!" And the boys laughed. At that moment they heard a knock on their door. Linus opened it to see his sister and the other girls. Lucy was dressed in a navy blue bikini with frills on the top and bottom. Schroeder blushed when seeing his girlfriend. Frieda was dressed in a lavender bikini, which brought a smile to Charlie Brown's face. Eudora was wearing a red one-piece suit and had a swim cap on her head, but it didn't cover all of her hair. And Piper was wearing a pink one piece swimsuit.

"Hello, boys," said Frieda.

"H-h-hi, girls," said a nervous Charlie Brown. Frieda giggled, smiling at her boyfriend.

"Are you ready to hit the slides, baby?" asked Lucy to Schroeder.

"Wait, I wasn't planning on-" And before he could finish, Lucy had already grabbed his arm and went down to the waterpark.

"So much for the lazy river," said Linus with a smirk.

"Did we miss something?" asked a confused Eudora.

"Not really," said Charlie Brown. "Schroeder was looking to take it easy on the lazy river."

"And Lucy had other plans, I take it," said Frieda. "Anyway let's go, sweetie. I can't wait to try out the TubeRider!" And Charlie Brown and Frieda followed Lucy and Schroeder to the waterpark. Linus, Eudora, Rerun, and Piper followed suit.

Charlie Brown and Frieda were in a two-person tube riding through the coils of the TubeRider. Schroeder was right. It WAS like a roller coaster, only without the coaster track, and it was a tube with water in it. When they came out of the tube, they landed in the water and laughed at the fun they were having. Linus and Eudora was also enjoying the Big Flush. They went through some turns until they ended up in this big funnel that sup them down into the opening which went straight into the water. Lucy dragged Schroeder onto the Riptide, an insane capsule ride where you enter a capsule and the bottom drops from under you and you plunge down a slide. When Schroeder was placed in the capsule, he protested but before he could continue, the bottom dropped from under him. He screamed all the way down until he bottomed out and water splashed from under him. He got up soaked to the bone. Lucy would follow. While she screamed, as well, it wasn't from terror like her boyfriend, but from excitement.

Later, when the kids all met up for lunch, they were surprised to see Peppermint Patty and Franco there. Also with them were Yasmine and Polly, Patty's father's girlfriend's kids. Patty was dressed in a surfer suit, while Yasmine and Polly had on matching purple one-piece swimsuits.

"Peppermint Patty!" said a shocked Charlie Brown.

"Heya, Chuck!" said Patty, happy to see most of the gang there. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Lucy, Linus, and Rerun's family invited us here for the weekend," said Frieda. "What are you doing here?"

"My dad and Colleen decided to bring us here for the weekend as well," said Patty.

"We're having a lot of fun," added Yasmine. "We ran into your friends Rerun and Piper at the kid's section."

"They were at the beach party," said Rerun.

"So how about this, eh?" said Patty, with a smile. "Most of the gang is here! That makes this even more fun!"

"Where's Marceline, Patricia?" asked Lucy.

"She stayed behind, Lucille," Patty replied. "Something about taking care of some stuff at home. I didn't know what she was talking about and she didn't divulge, no matter how much I asked her. So what are you up to now?"

"We were about to get some lunch before we ran into you," said Charlie Brown. "Care to join us?"

"You don't have to ask us twice, Chuck!" said Patty. "Lead the way!" And the kids went to the section of the park where the food counters were to get something to eat. They wouldn't eat too much so they wouldn't cramp in the water.

**NEXT CHAPTER: DOUBLE DATES AND BEAGLES GALORE!**


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5: JUST HANGIN' OUT**

Sally and Michael were with Dolores and Jose at Joe's Café for their double date. Sally was happy to be out of the house. She was afraid she would have caught cabin fever. And with Charlie Brown and Frieda at the resort, Snoopy busy with Marbles, and Wyatt at the grandparent's house, it was a good thing Dolores called, even though it was originally intended for Charlie Brown and Frieda.

"So does your parents still work for the zoo?" Sally asked Dolores.

"Yes they do," Dolores responded. "We just got some giraffes in not too long ago."

"Wow, we should see that, Michael," said Sally to her boyfriend.

"Definitely," agreed Michael. "Jose, are you ready for the upcoming baseball season?"

"I am, Mike," said Jose. "Peppermint Patty is out of town herself this weekend, but Franklin has been working with us. What's funny is that Marcie, who usually hates the game, now can hardly wait to come to practice. Plus, even stranger, is that she's been staying close to Franklin."

"Hmm, that is weird," said Sally. "Do you think it has something to do with their Valentine's date a while back ago?"

"It could," said Dolores. "It would make the most sense."

"Anyway, how are you doing with your studies, Sally?" asked Jose.

"Better with Linus tutoring me," said Sally. "My grades aren't low like they used to be."

"Muy bien, Sally," said Dolores. And the kids enjoyed their double date and continued to talk.

Elsewhere, Snoopy, Andy, Olaf, and Marbles were walking towards a near-complete Ace's Ice Cream Shop. Rumor had it that it was opening in just a few weeks.

"You mean to tell me that this place burned down last summer?" asked Marbles.

"It did," said Snoopy. "Joe's nearly received the same fate, but suffered less damage. I was out of town with the round-headed kid and his girlfriend, along with his sister and her boyfriend, at the time."

"It was a gang that was rivals with MY owner's gang, the Serpent Sisters," added Andy.

"Wow, sounds like it was a chaotic time," said Marbles. "Between that and that girl getting killed you told me about, sounds like this town has seen its fair share of violence."

"It's not like that all the time, Marbles," said Snoopy. "Usually the town is pretty quiet. Sure some of the kids are weird, but otherwise, it's pretty good here."

"Well, I may just stay here provided your owner finds me a good home, Snoopy," said Marbles.

"The round-headed kid was able to find Andy and Olaf homes, so it shouldn't be hard," Snoopy replied.

"Hey, Snoopy," said Andy, "how about we show Marbles Joe's Café?"

"Great idea, Andy," said Snoopy. "You can try one of those yummy Joe Burgers."

"Joe Burgers?" asked a confused Marbles.

"They're like Heaven, if Heaven was a hamburger," said Olaf. And the four beagles headed for Joe's Café. Once they got there, Sally was shocked to see them there.

"Well it looks like Charles's dog and his brethren showed up," observed Dolores.

"Probably to scarf on another one of those Joe's Burgers," said Sally. And they watched as the dogs got their food and headed for a table to eat.

**NEXT CHAPTER: A HOME FOR MARBLES**


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6: THE SEARCH FOR A FAMILY FOR MARBLES**

After Charlie Brown and the rest of the kids came home from Manatee Lodge, he and Frieda immediately went to work on finding a home for Marbles. Because they found homes for Andy and Olaf, they were certain to get one for Marbles, as well. They knew not to ask Cobra as her mother was allergic to dogs. Plus most of the kids never took Spike, Andy, or Olaf in the past, but with Spike now living on the road with Trevor B., Charlie and Sally's cousin, and Andy with Rattler, and Olaf with Ox, They thought they would be as successful with Marbles. But finding him a home was more challenging.

"You want US to adopt him?!" asked Violet.

"Why not, Vi?" asked Frieda. "This is another one of Snoopy's brothers. Marbles doesn't do any of those World War I Flying Ace or Joe Cool alter-egos like Snoopy does."

"He's pretty mild-mannered, Violet," added Charlie Brown.

"Well I already have a hamster, guys," Violet responded. "That's plenty of pets for me."

The next house they went to was Schroeder's. He replied, "Sorry, Charlie Brown, but as I said, Beethoven never had a dog. If Beethoven never had a dog, then-"

"I get it! I get it!" said a spent Charlie Brown.

The next place was Marcie's house. She said, "Sorry guys, but my mother already has a time with Snoopy coming over to drink root beer. She wouldn't want to deal with his brother."

"Marbles is way different from Snoopy, Marcie," Charlie Brown explained.

"He doesn't do any of that stuff his brother does," added Frieda.

"Still, you know the old saying?" said Marcie.

"What old saying?" asked Charlie Brown.

"Better safe than sorry."

Later, a spent Charlie Brown and Frieda, along with Marbles, sat on a bench at Sparkyville Park. They wondered if they would ever find a home for Marbles.

"Rats!" sighed Charlie Brown. "I was sure we'd find you a home, Marbles."

"Don't give up, babe," said Frieda, encouraging her boyfriend. "We'll find him a home soon enough."

"Well I hope we do," said Charlie Brown. "Until we do, he'll have to stay with us for a while." And the kids and Marbles went back home.

Later, Snoopy, along with Woodstock, was talking with Marbles. "So no such luck, huh?" said Snoopy.

"Nope," Marbles responded. "I wonder if there's a family for me?"

"Don't worry, Marbles," assured Snoopy. "The round-headed kid isn't one to give up, even when giving up is the only option." And the two beagles continued to hang out. Charlie Brown would take care of Marbles until he could find a permanent home for him to live at.

**THE END**


End file.
